


Short story chapter 504

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 504, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: From now on, characters of my AU will be included in this series.





	Short story chapter 504

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, characters of my AU will be included in this series.

\- What was that? - asked a man with red hair and green eyes.

\- That’s Mavis, Georg - answered a blond haried man with brown eyes -. The first Fairy Tail guild master, Mavis Vermillon.

\- She’s young.

\- She's the same age as Yuri, Georg - said a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

\- Your mother is a bit younger, Over - answered the blond haired man.

\- And you are a ghost, Yuri.

\- I promised it to Zera. I’ll take care of her and her loved ones. That means you, Over. Even if she doesn’t know that you exist.

\- Where’s Magno? - asked Georg.

\- Who knows…

\- He said something about Larcade and left - answered Over -. I think I heard the name “Anastascia”.

\- Who’s she? - asked Yuri and Georg.

\- The woman who Larcade loved. Known as “The dark fairy”.

\- Oh man… - said Georg.

\- We can run away… - added Yuri.

\- You are a ghost. You don’t need to run.

\- We don’t need to run - said Over - The fairy queen has Anastacia’s body. If we get Larcade that, he would convince Zeref to stop the war.

\- It’s too late. END has been resurrected.

\- END is the demon that Anastacia invented, ZND is his real name. Is a fusion of my father and my uncle.

\- Zeref and Natsu Dragneel? - asked Yuri.

\- Zeref and Natsu’s demon. And my grandfather would recognize it. He knows his magic and his smell.


End file.
